Another Day with DEL
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Fourth Installment... guess starring K2: Keitaro Urashima, Naruto Uzuamki of the UNNC, and others! Enjoy!


"You're bored…"

Buds looked towards the U agent, and nodded. "I am."

It was a lazy afternoon, birds chirping, singing songs which people rarely understand, but most enjoy. The sun was shining brightly, but it was hot due to high humidity. Buds, also known as Demon Eyes Laharl and Omega X sat in front of his computer, sighing a bit. Just a few spaces away on his left was Keitaro "K2" Urashima, taking a break after another chapter of shooting, licking, and generally doing his job.

"So… what plans do you have for my next escapade?" Keitaro asked, checking his gun one more time before loading it with a clip. "I mean… you covered some bases already. My history, my test, defending Hinata-sou, and lastly, indirectly saved the world. Not to mention you gave me some cool gadgets, a nice car, and lots of steamy scenes."

He said the last bit with some mirth in it.

"Enjoying those scenes, I suppose?" Buds asked, looking towards the U Agent.

"I'm not complaining much," Keitaro shrugged. "Though I must say, you did overdo it with 'To Hinata-sou With Love'. I almost spent the entire time sleeping with Kitsune, and almost sleeping with two vampire doppelgangers."

"The Crimson Daylights was almost the same…" Buds muttered.

"Yeah, sure, but almost unnoticeable because it had more chapters in it," Keitaro looked at Buds. "Though I must admit, your OC, Demon Eyes Laharl, had a rather dominating presence."

"Well, he was your teacher, and the story truthfully revolved around him trying to solve the case," Buds reasoned. "It was mostly narrated on your point of view… though I did fix it in the last two chapters. You were the bomb."

Keitaro smirked a bit. "Thank you. Instead of giving me a strong gun fighting style, you gave me critical thinking, and tactical usage of my weapons, eh?"

"Of course," Buds smiled back. "Mana already holds the right in your Universe as the Gun-Fu practitioner. Besides… the character I based you upon didn't need much fancy fighting techniques… he was formidable because he used his brain a lot."

"James Bond?" Keitaro asked.

"Yup. Her Majesty's Secret Service Agent Man," Buds went back to his screen, typing a few keys in his keyboard. "Have you had the pleasure of watching it?"

"Only a few," Keitaro stated, now approaching Buds. "Some were good… some weren't really my taste."

"How about Casino Royale?" Buds asked.

"Haven't watched that yet," Keitaro stated, looking towards the computer screen. "New story?"

"Kinda… it's an idea on my head," Buds replied.

"Self Insert Appreciation Documentary," Keitaro read. "'Real SIs aren't heroes… just regular people'. What is this about?"

"Take an SI, me, Buds… and let him travel from anime world to anime world without having power ups and ego trips, as he tries to live as a regular human being in the dangerous anime worlds," Buds narrated. "My SI is no hero… just a regular average person. How far can he keep his vow not to use power-ups to get the life he wants?"

"Hmmm… that sounds kind of weak, if you ask me," Keitaro stated. "You'll need some conflict to keep readers interested."

"Yup, hence why I am adding Self Insert Killers, anime characters with god-like powers themselves, in the story. Their job is to stop ramping SIs, though they tend to be single minded on SIs will just turn rampant, and will use all their powers to destroy them," Buds smiled. "Though first chapter wont introduce them… first chapter focuses on establishing a foundation of Buds and his familiar, Keyboard-ko."

"It's going to be complicated to explain fully, right?" Keitaro asked, now lost from the description Buds was just telling him.

"Kinda…"

"So… action, romance?" Keitaro asked.

"Comedy… and prolly some parody as well," Buds replied. "You and Naruto are the ones that have the serious tones in it."

"Somebody called me?" Naruto popped out behind Buds, surprising Keitaro, who already had his gun out, and aimed at the blonde teen.

"Keitaro, put the gun down," Buds stated. "Naruto..." he looked towards the blonde ninja. "What are you doing here?"

"Ne, ne, just asking about an update for UNNC," he smiled. He then looked towards Keitaro, and pointed at him with his thumb. "Who's this guy?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, meet Keitaro Urashima, also known as K2… supernatural agent of his Universe," Buds introduced.

"Hmmm, nice to meetcha," Naruto smiled, offering his hand. Keitaro shook it.

"Keitaro, meet Naruto Uzumaki, one of the integral persona's of Trinity Master, Demon Eyes Laharl," Buds stated. "Of course, story-wise, you haven't met Naruto yet. Just Buds."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Keitaro gave a slight smile.

"So, what about it?" Naruto asked, looking back at Buds who was typing. "Will the UNNC get an update?"

"I already promised Aaron that I'd get around it after finishing The Crimson Daylights," Buds replied. "But so far… nada comes in mind yet. But don't worry," he added when he saw the blonde teen frown. "I'm not gonna abandon it."

"Ah… what's this then?" Naruto asked, pointing towards the screen.

"SIA Documentary," Keitaro stated. "It's a documentary showing an SI who is embarking on a quest to live in anime worlds without any power-trips and ego-ups."

"Any what and what now?" Buds and Naruto both asked, looking at Keitaro as he smirked at them.

"Nevermind, both of you…" he paused a moment. "By the way, Buds… what about my next adventure? What is it about? Have you got any plans or plots?"

"A general plot," Buds answered. "What if you, K2, found yourself in another world… occupying the body of the canon Keitaro Urashima?"

"… huh?" Keitaro asked. "That's the plot?"

"Basic plot, yes," Buds replied. "Of course, there is more to it than that. You got a goddess angry at you… a swordswoman to comfort… and a sword for a new partner."

"Sounds… odd," Keitaro stated, truthfully telling his opinion.

"Very odd," Naruto agreed. "Though… if it happened to me… would there be any change?"

"Probably not," Buds muttered. "The only difference in your timeline, Naruto, with the canon's is that Demon Eyes Laharl never appeared, and you lost to Sasuke in your final match..."

"Nani!?" Naruto demanded. "I lost to Sasuke-teme!?"

Buds shrugged. "Yup… and you slowly turned to a super powered DBZ clone…" he added.

"What's DBZ?" Naruto asked.

"Anime and manga world filled with overpowered beings," Buds answered.

"… that's a good thing, right?" Naruto asked.

"I lost my interest in the Naruto universe after that," Buds smiled a bit.

"Eh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But… lots of people still watch and read it, right?"

"Of course," Buds replied. "It's a pop-anime/manga. It won't run out of audiences."

Naruto just said 'ah' before he went quiet, and looked around. Keitaro himself looked like he was ready to leave.

"Alright, I'm going back," Keitaro stated.

"I'm going too," Naruto declared. "Hey, thanks for the time again, Buds…"

"Let me escort you guys," Buds stated, standing up from his chair. "My butt-cheeks are frozen and need a little blood circulation."

After a few moments, Buds waved as his two creations disappeared from the door. He liked this better than the usual exit which involved Queen Serenity (for some reason) and Sailor Pluto; bright lights, strong winds, and at rare times, messing the whole house. Buds was just glad their entrances weren't destructive, though it gets annoying at times because he wouldn't know who'd suddenly invade his…

"Good afternoon…" Tsuruko greeted from the…

Computer. Buds sighed.

"Good afternoon, Aoyama-san," Buds greeted. The woman smiled at him.

"Interesting manga you read," she stated pointing out towards the computer screen.

Buds eyes boggled out of their sockets, and immediately pressed Alt + F4 of his keyboard… only to view another image. He pressed the button sequence again.

"Femdom manga's eh?" Tsuruko smirked at Buds.

"… uh… for research! Research!" Buds stated, putting his hands up.

"Oooh, acting like a real sub, now aren't you?" Tsuruko stood up, smiling at him, her arms across her chest.

Buds looked at her incredulously. "How the hell do you know that term? Don't actually tell me… you're into S&M?"

"Ah, no dear boy," she smiled at him. "Sorry to ruin your fantasy, but I learned the terms just by reading your mangas. Very informational, some of them are, yes. But don't worry, boy. I shall not look down on you because of your tastes."

"No! It was only for research! Research!" Buds insisted, wringing his hands on his hair.

"Somehow I don't believe you," she smiled.

"Look… I'll prove it to you!" Buds grabbed the mouse, and clicked open a few folders, some were hidden, so he had to type in the directory. When he was done though, he opened one of his fanfics called Wicked, and showed it to Tsuruko.

"Love Hina eh?" Tsuruko asked as she began to read. "What does your… taste have to do with this fiction work?"

"It's a lemon…" Buds muttered.

Tsuruko's eyes suddenly glazed, and her smile was one which Buds recognized. It wasn't anymore a teasing or naïve smile… but a rather cold, calculating and evil smile she wore when she got mad.

Buds realized too late that it was probably a bad idea to show her that particular lemon fiction… especially since that lemon was about Keitaro being a sub, and Tsuruko being a dom. Tsuruko there was portrayed as an 'evil' and sadistic woman.

"Ohohoho…" she laughed.

Buds shivered at the coldness of her laugh.

"I guess about the manga being research bit is true…" Tsuruko then smiled at him. Her hand suddenly lashed out, making Buds flinch… only to feel her hand slowly patting his head.

"… uh…" Buds shut himself up, unwilling to speak.

"I have to go back to my husband," Tsuruko smiled. "You gave me some good ideas. Thank you."

"… you're… welcome?" Buds replied unsurely.

Tsuruko smiled, and then began to walk away gracefully, leaving a still standing Buds, who was still expecting some sort of punishment or retribution. After a few minutes of standing there like an idiot, his mind suddenly told him to sigh.

He did.

His mind then told him the danger was over… so he had to sit down, and relax.

He did.

His mind then said that he'll be more relaxed if he viewed some nice pictures of naked female anime characters.

Buds opened his secret stash in his secret folder, and began to scan around his collection. He then lingered over this picture of Sailor Pluto and smiled. He grabbed a tissue box, and was about to get to business when he heard someone behind him…

"I thought I warned you about keeping naked pictures of me or the scouts…"

Buds froze. Turning around slowly, he saw Sailor Pluto behind him, her face dark, and her lips forming one of the ugliest frowns he had ever seen.

"Uh… Hi… Pluto-chan…"

**Bad Ending 5… Game Over. **


End file.
